


Blue-Eyed Valentine

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: But he deserves to curse, Comedy, M/M, Major language, Mild Language, Oh Dear, Valentine's Day, because the holidays, catch that rat pokemon!, crazy fangirls, everything works out, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-11
Updated: 2003-02-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary hates Valentine's Day, but he's going to give his special someone a Valentine card made by his own two hands anyway. Too bad that's not as easy as one would think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue-Eyed Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my series, characters, etc. I'm just borrowing their universe for a bit.  
> 

Ow.

Pain.

Making a Valentine's card isn't as easy as everyone makes it out to be.

Stage One, you have to beat everyone else for choice materials. Stage Two, you have to think of what to put on it. Stage Three, you have to actually put it together and make it look GOOD. And IF you manage all of that, you move on to Stage Four, where you have to a) give it to them, or b) make sure it gets to THEM somehow.

Who came up with this stupid holiday?

"Finally, finished." Gary suckles on a few cuts his long fingers acquired in the manufacturing of the silly gift. "If you weren't such a sentimental, sexy-ass fool I wouldn't bother. This damn thing better be worth it."

Really though, who came up with this money-scamming, materialistic, store-oriented holiday? I think I just answered my own question.  
Great. Now I'm talking to myself. Valentine's is bad for your health.

On the upside of things, it's a perfect excuse to see a certain somebody without it looking like he has ulterior motives, not that they'd be fooled for one minute. Ten seconds is a sure bet though.

<3<3<3

Just down the street never looked so far away…or so…girly. Banners, streamers, different size hearts, chubby cupids with their assistant Pidgey, and a variety of extra cutesified Pokemon…EVERYWHERE. It's hell on earth. "This Valentine guy should have been shot and quartered," he grumbles before trudging down the street.

He hardly goes three steps before he's bombarded by girls bearing 'gifts'.

Candy.  
Chocolate.  
Plushies.  
Phone numbers.  
Offers.

He just wants to get down the street, dammit.

A sharp squeal grabs his attention, mainly because it's right by his ear. "Is that for ME?!"  
"Wha?" Suddenly the Valentine he worked so hard on is snatched from him. "Hey!"  
"It's mine!"  
"No! It's mine!"  
"Nah uh! It's meant for me!" Before long, the entire girl cluster is fighting over the lovely present.

"Hey! Give it back!" Unfortunately, Gary's pleas go unheard, forcing him to fight for it back. Like the making of the card, fighting a group of girls is harder than it's made out to be.

He'd take making the card over this any day.

Somewhere along the line he ends up playing monkey-in-the-middle. Gary is not a happy monkey.  
NOT. AT. ALL.

"Shit!" The curse isn't uncalled for as someone's Growlithe decides it wants to play too, catching the card in its mouth and running off. "Get back here!" Gary chases the dog Pokemon halfway across town before he can tackle it. "Gotcha!"  
"Lithe!" The pair bounce across the ground, the Valentine flying from the Pokemon's mouth. Gary scrambles to his feet, but before he can reclaim his present, a wild Ratata takes notice of the brightly colored confection.  
"Oh hell no!"

And the chase begins again.

Eventually, Gary knocks the rat Pokemon out with a well-aimed rock. He gasps for breath as he drags himself over to where the card came to rest. He groans.

It's ruined.

Damn.  
Hell.  
Shit.  
FUCK.

Gary's certain he's never been so tremendously angry in his life. He's absolutely furious! All those hours of self-torture for nothing! The Valentine is devastated! All that's left is the stupid ribbon that was too big anyway!

………

Wait a minute.

<3<3<3

Ding-dong.  
Ding-dong.

"Coming!" Gary can hear footsteps pounding down the stairs, probably faster than what's safe.  
WAAAH!" Thudthudthudthud.

Yup, he was right.

"Ow…" The door is slowly opened. "Who is--Gary? Why are you wearing a bow?"  
"Happy Valentine's Day. Want to open your present?"

He didn't say much more after he got pulled in.

Maybe Valentine's isn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
